1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gear support construction for use in a fishing reel, and more particularly to a support construction for supporting a force transmission gearing used in a fishing reel.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a typical conventional gear support construction of the above-noted type, a gear is loosely supported on a support shaft through a bush or a roller bearing. In a small size fishing reel roller bearings are often used for elements for transmitting high torque or high revolution.
In such conventional construction using roller bearings in a small reel, the gears too are small and also the support shafts are short in both lengths and diameters. Accordingly, for supporting the gear, if the bearing is simply fitted on the support shaft and then the gear is fitted thereon, there tends to occur the problem that even a small gap between the bearing and the gear can result in positional instability in the rotational axis of this gear, which instability in turn causes axial shaking of the gear during shaft rotation.
In other words, if the gear is relatively large and the support shaft is relatively long in length and diameter, the above-described shaking phenomenon will not easily occur ever with ordinary mechanical precision. On the other hand, in the case of small reels, the gearing too is small. Thus, even a minor defect in precision often leads to the shaft vibration trouble.
Further, the above-described convention suffers also the inconvenience that water splashed onto the reel body often enters the inside of the reel body thus developing rust on the roller bearings.
With view to the above-noted state of the art, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved gear support construction for a fishing reel, the improvement effectively preventing the shaft vibration trouble and protecting the smooth rotation of the roller bearings against from the intrusion of water.